


Alone Together

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ghost in the Shell Innocence, Gynoid Motoko, Just smut, Mind Transfer, Sex Robots, Shyness, Smut, Sweet, sex bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Having not seen his partner in 3 years, Batou secretly takes the gynoid she inhabited off the ship, to see if she will continue talking with him. Motoko does, and gives him a surprise as well.Takes place pretty much right after Innocence.I'm just gonna be upfront here, this is basically just smut of Batou masturbating(?) mainly because I think he's hot, I'm sorry.This is my last post of 2017. I have no idea why the date says Jan 1, I posted this the evening of the 31st.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. This is just flat out smut. If you don't like the idea of that then leave. I'm sure there are things off in this, and I'm very bad at endings. I might add more to it later on, when I check for grammar errors.

Batou felt nervous as he went to open the back door of his car. He gave a nervous glance to his surroundings, as he really didn't want anyone to see him. He had really taken a risk when he went to pick up his dog from Togusa, and now he was glad that he didn't approach his car. A whine at his feet directed his attention down to his dog, who obviously wanted to head inside. 

The bold Blue eyes of the gynoid seemed to stare right at him though the car window. It was laying limp and was still wearing the vest he had draped over her earlier. This of course, was the gynoid that Motoko's consciousness had been in earlier. Batou didn't like that she was staying silent for the time being, as having a sex bot in his car, or anywhere near him, was something he never thought he'd be doing, ever. He had missed her so much though, and when Motoko made the brief suggestion to join him for a bit, Batou just couldn't ignore it. It'd been 3 years, he just wanted to talk to her for an hour or two...

He inched closer hesitantly and the thought suddenly hit him. What if she was just joking with that remark? How would she react to him actually taking the gynoid she loaded her mind into? Surely she'd think he were some kind of pervert-

"Okay, okay..." He mumbled in response to Gabriel making a fuss and pawing at his legs, glad that it broke his train of thought. He sucked up his fears and opened the car door, leaning towards the gynoid. Seeing it's eyes closer up made Batou's heart start to pound, even though he knew it was lifeless at the current time. He lifted it out of his car, his hands around the waist, being careful not to place them anywhere suggestive. The gynoid was easy enough for Batou to carry considering his strength. He still felt nervous, despite the apartment he lived in being quite empty, and wasn't relieved until he was in his door. After locking the many locks on it, he glanced around, unsure of what to do with the gynoid. 

Batou decided to set her down on his armchair. He was definitely treating the gynoid as if Motoko was present, even though it remained still and silent. Gabriel hopped up onto the side of the armchair, sniffing the android curiously, which Batou couldn't help but smile at. He patted his dog, somewhat trying to distract her.

"Gabu, this is Motoko, she's an...old friend of mine..." He began, but that was all he could think of to say. He felt almost stupid, as he had the feeling that Gabriel could sense the thing was lifeless. Batou wondered when, or if, she would return to speak to him.

"M-Major..." His voice was very low and uneasy. Attempting to ask her a question felt too awkward, so he decided to go and feed Gabriel instead, though he could still the gynoid sitting in his chair from the kitchen. 

Batou watched Gabriel eat after fixing the fresh dog food for him, though he sighed, what he really wanted was a hot shower. He'd done a lot the past few days, and was glad that the case he'd been working on would finally be closed. He grabbed a towel and hesitantly made his way to his bathroom, glancing once more at the still gynoid before heading in. He felt quite foolish.

\---

As he stepped back out into his hallway, he pulled his hair out of his shirt, and gave another wipe to his lenses, which were still slightly fogged up from the steam in his bathroom. When he walked back near the gynoid however, he froze. It's eyes were bright and glowing that vibrant Blue, as if they were active. Actually, he knew they they had to be active. He nervously approached his armchair, holding his breath.

"Hello Batou. I see you took that suggestion seriously."

He nearly jumped back, not expecting to hear her voice so suddenly. It also took a moment for him to register what she had just said. He froze up in embarrassment, trying to think of something to explain.

"I-I just...Uhh, I thought-"

"No no, I'm glad." 

A surprised stare was all he could respond with, as he noticed the gynoid's head raise slightly. He nodded, feeling both happy and extremely nervous at the same time, not knowing what to say. He didn't realize that he was fidgeting with his hair until Motoko spoke again.

"You've grown your hair out I see."

"Errr, yeah. I don't really know why...." He spoke quietly in response, as he truly didn't know either. 

"It suits you."

Feeling a smile tugging at his lips, Batou made himself glance elsewhere. He straightened himself up though, and decided to just be honest with her. But without thinking, he suddenly found himself embracing the gynoid. He knew this was incredibly improper, but he missed her so much. It had been three long years. He was scared that he might have never seen her again. 

"I-I missed you..." He choked out, feeling the raw emotion in his chest. It made him internally kick himself, why was he acting like this? He couldn't exactly cry any tears, but he could still perform the lesser motion of sobbing. Snapping out of it, he let go and stood up, trying to act normally. "What I meant was....I'm glad to see you again Major...I uh...thank you for the help back there on the ship..." 

"Mmm. What else are guardian angels for?"

That made him freeze up. Did she....did she hear him calling her that somehow? Motoko raised her body up in the armchair with the weird messy movements the gynoid made with it's odd joints. Her eyes moved and met his as well. Batou assumed she had more control of the gynoids face since she wasn't focused on fighting...

"Heh. I'm honored... If anything, it's nice to see you too. And you still fight very well."

A brief laugh escaped his lips, and he felt his face heat up a bit. Feeling better, he allowed Motoko see him smile. She appeared to readjust herself on the chair and glanced around the room.

"This place is quite dull though. Possibly a bit of a dump. You haven't moved into a large luxurious house?"

Batou knew she had point there. He earned quite a lot of money with his job, and could probably head anywhere in the city he wanted. But something about the place just felt like home to him, so he never felt the need to move. He wasn't sure how his dog Gabu would deal with such a change either. 

"Well, I'd just say i'm content with simpler things. This place feels...cozy to me somehow I guess." He told her, looking around. Motoko seemed to do the same, but slower because of the gynoids design.

"It is actually..."

Smiling again, he turned back towards her. But then he noticed. The position she was now in...

Of course he had not payed any attention to it while they were in battle together, but it was now staring him in the face the obvious fact that this body was indeed a sex doll. Motoko lazily had her legs apart, the left one completely pulled up on the armchair, as she rested her head against it. Between them was a deep fold, a somewhat sloppily manufactured vulva. It didn't look completely accurate to the illustrations in medical books he had seen in the past. Batou found himself thinking that it was barely accurate and wondered why this brand was popular. He realized what had just went through his head and turned away completely mortified with himself. He didn't want to blame Motoko, as it just made sense that she wouldn't bother sitting "lady-like". She never noticed her own nudity when wearing the skin tight invisibility suit either.

Still, the situation was making him very uneasy, so he tried to think of something to say to her...

"Uhh, hey you want some, pants or-" 

Did he seriously just ask her that? Pants? Really???

"Ahh-Blanket-! I meant blanket..."

Motoko didn't want to let his mishap slide. She tilted her head.

"Pants? You want to play dress up?"

"That isn't...what I meant..."

His face heated up as Motoko moved the vest she was wearing to grab one of the gynoid's breasts. The gesture felt sexual in nature, and Batou had no idea how to respond. He nearly gave her an awkward glare, but instead shook his head and tried to keep his voice gentle.

"H-Hey...why are you doing that..."

"Doing what?"

To his surprise, Motoko stood up from the armchair, before letting the vest fall to the floor. She raised an arm, and put her hand to the side of Batou's face, tilting her head as she looked at him. His heart started to pound as he felt the familiar thoughts that Motoko was beautiful, despite that the face he was seeing wasn't hers. He also swore he could see her trying to smile with the gynoid's limited facial movements.

"I know you've missed me."

That was indeed true... Motoko placed her other hand on his arm. Her voice was soft and gentle which somewhat helped to reassure Batou, but only for a second. He could feel hot blood entering his member and attempted to back away from her. She tilted her head, trying to give him a fussy look, but not really being able to, and stepped closer.

"Batou. Please. I know..."

She seemed to say this with an annoyed sigh, but moved her hands to Batou's chest. His shocked expression went to a stunned smile, despite being a little uneasy. Motoko clearly didn't have an issue with him liking her... Batou placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back, nodding to show that he understood. He noticed she was protruding her chest out the best she could.

"That doesn't mean you have to act...uhh, like this..."

"You don't enjoy this?"

He took a deep breath in, searching for a response, still shocked that Motoko was acting in such a manner...

"You're warm down there, are you not?"

This made him step back, however she just stepped forward to be closer to him. He stared down into her eyes, the eyes of a gynoid, but somehow he knew her ghost was shining through them as well. She was waiting patiently and Batou found himself taking her hand and holding it gently.

"I don't wanna screw this up...I don't want it to seem like I just want...that..."

"But you don't...we weren't even dating, but you've still loved me these past 3 years. Any other man would have simply moved on by now..."

He felt her hand squeeze his, as much as it possibly could anyway. Motoko was silent for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"But not you..."

They both did nothing for several seconds, until Batou suddenly pulled Motoko into an embrace, lifting her off the floor a bit. She wrapped an arm around his neck in response, which made him smile widely. Batou then set her down, but still holding onto her shoulders to make sure the gynoid didn't fall over.

"You really are sure about this then?"

He asked, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Motoko was able to make the gynoid nod eagerly, as well as give a full smile. Batou had to hold back an overly happy chuckle; that was somehow adorable despite that the body physically in front of him was a gynoid. Feeling a little braver, he quickly gave a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Aww, Batou! I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner! Come on!"

He swore he could hear a laugh in her voice, but didn't have much time to think as she tugged his hands, wanting him to lead her to his bedroom. It forced his attention back to his hot member which he felt grow a bit larger. Even though he was happy with the current situation, he felt incredibly nervous about what Motoko would...think...

When they reached his room, she wasted no time, sitting up on the edge of his bed with her legs spread, making Batou feel somehow slightly dizzy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but just glanced to the side, all his clothes still on. His face felt incredibly warm, and he knew Motoko could see the blush on his face. Feeling her hand on his chest, he turned to her.

"You're so nervous...you don't want me to see it?"

She playfully pulled on his shorts as she asked, making Batou flinch. Her voice was kind, and she was of course just teasing him, but he'd never been this intimate with someone before. Motoko looked up and held onto his arm in a reassuring manner. Not able to find any words, he just gave a weak shrug. 

"I love you. I'm not gonna laugh at it, if that's what you think."

He could feel his heart pounding deeply in his chest, stunned at her response.

"I...I love you too....so much..."

Motoko's arm went around his lower back, pulling him closer. While giving her another light embrace he noticed his crotch was level with her seated on the bed. Quietly sighing to himself, he decided to just get this embarrassing moment over with... She did promise she wouldn't laugh... Bracing himself, he stepped back a little, and pulled down his shorts and boxers.

"Haah...i-it's big!."

There was curiosity in her voice, which made Batou feel relieved that her response wasn't mocking. But he was also confused a little by her statement. Big? He wasn't small, but he was sure there were men who were much bigger than he was... He found himself resting both his hands behind the gynoid's neck, feeling more at ease.

"Can I touch it?"

A muffled 'ummm' was all that came out of his mouth, which made Motoko giggle in response. He slightly wondered how that even worked, but hearing her laughter made him happy in a way he didn't exactly understand. Running his fingers through the gynoid's hair he decided to let her, as he felt safe in her presence. 

"Um, sure...oh!"

Motoko responded rather quickly by grabbing onto his shaft. It wasn't a strong grip, likely just due to the gynoid, but it felt nice all the same. He exhaled deeply as she lightly stroked it, feeling his face burning up from blushing so hard.

"You like that?"

"Mmmm..."

He found himself looking into the gynoid's eyes, somewhat liking the sexy tone of Motoko's voice, despite it also making him nervous as well. He kicked aside the shorts and boxers at his feet and held her head gently in both his hands, cherishing the moment. She pulled her legs apart before guiding his hips to her. 

"You'll really like this..."

Feeling the tip of his member enter the small slit on the gynoid made him gasp in surprise. It was warm and moist, as an advanced sexroid like this had everything built in. He pulled back, purely from the sudden surprise, but tried to recompose himself, still cradling her head. Motoko putting her arms around him made him feel even safer. He gently let out a short apology, but Motoko quickly hushed him, as she didn't think it was needed. Batou quickly used his hand to reposition himself at her entrance. 

"Hee. Whenever you're ready. This is yours."

There was nothing he could say to that, other than stunned silence. He was still shaking a lot, and Motoko clearly noticed, gently rubbing his back to try and calm him. He gave her a kiss to the top of her head before slowly pushing himself inside. A soft exhale escaped his throat as he felt the sudden warm sensation, gently pulling back. Slowly, he started prodding into the soft opening, though not completely inside yet. Motoko noticed this. The gynoid obviously didn't have enough nerves to really experience any pleasure, but she could feel the pressure of him exploring the area. 

"You're so shy..."

Her voice was kind, and Batou felt her pulling him close. He let out a brief moan, liking the tenseness around his shaft, his face red hot. Motoko suddenly reached down, trailing a finger across the exposed part of his member. He let out something like a short laugh, but stopped as she then patted the top of his pubic hair. The look on his face must have been one of confusion as Motoko again was able to make the gynoid's face into a full smile. He could somehow see _her_ face, and he knew she was really looking out at him. He felt much more at ease, and braver, finally pushing himself completely into the small slit.

"Oh, f-fuck...!"

A small tingle of pleasure shot up through his spine, his cock throbbing from being fully buried in her. Batou swore he saw her eyes widen, and he definitely felt her caress his back once more.

"Ah, you like that don't you?"

"I uhh-ahh, Motoko..."

He couldn't keep himself from thrusting lightly into her, but he then had to make himself pause for a second, as he felt he was going to cum almost immediately. She certainly didn't seem to mind his groans, even though he himself was somewhat embarrassed by it. He had only ever pleasured himself with his hands, so being within something tight was an entirely new feeling to him. Batou covered his mouth after he suddenly let out a cry from speeding up. He didn't exactly feel manly...

"S-Sorry-! I-I should-"

"Why are you sorry? You sound adorable.....keep going..."

Motoko's response was honestly perfect, and he pulled her closer, continuing to thrust while he ran a hand through her hair. They were pressed up against each other, only made awkward by the fact that the gynoid was small, even smaller than Motoko's original body. Batou continued to pant lightly, gently holding the head of the gynoid against his lower chest. Motoko tapping his side made him pause, wondering if something was wrong. But what she said was pretty much even more surprising. 

"This gynoid is small. Would you like to pick me up, and fuck me like that?"

Despite being stunned that his partner apparently had a filthy mind, Batou just lifted her off the bed, carrying her underneath her legs. He gave another groan, as the sudden motion slightly changed the angle of the artificial tunnel, which rubbed his cock. Holding the rear of the gynoid with one hand, and embracing her with his other, he continued pushing himself into her, ignoring the awkward little noises that resulted.

"Mmm. Keep going."

Her voice sounded needy, which he was again confused by. She couldn't feel this right? Batou sighed happily as he gripped the gynoid's hips now, thrusting himself up into it, yet concerned that the way he was holding her was demeaning in some way. He was starting to sweat a great deal from the act, panting as he pushed into her harder.

"I.....! Ah, um!"

Motoko was surprised as she was tossed in a way back onto the bed. She definitely heard the sound of a dog, and looked from Batou nervously pulling his shirt down to cover his junk, to the basset hound that suddenly entered the bedroom, tilting it's head in curiosity. She would have laughed, but didn't feel like putting forth the effort to make the gynoid do so. 

"Th-That's my dog....."

That was rather obvious. She leaned up a bit, looking at him.

"Yeah. A dog. Why are you covering yourself, it doesn't understand nudity."

"G-Gabu, go lie down...."

The small dog made a noise, before quietly wandering off, likely to go to sleep. Returning to Motoko's attention, Batou didn't pick her up again, but rather got on top of her, both of them on his bed how. Batou was closer to her face and actually gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well...you didn't always understand nudity..." He remarked, remembering his first year of having her as a partner, and how he would always cover her with his jacket. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Clever."

Right after saying this she pulled Batou's hips closer to hers. He smiled as a result, giving a kiss to the gynoid's face, before reaching down to position his member at her opening. He pushed into her slowly, giving a quiet moan at how nice it felt pushing his cock in. Gently rubbing one of her hips, he was still curious about something and decided to ask, red faced and all.

"Motoko, um....can you...feel this?" He wondered, since it sort of seemed like she did, at some points anyways. The gynoid opened it's eyes, as she had closed them during penetration. She wrapped his arms around Batou's shoulders embracing him contently.

"Mmm. This gynoid wasn't made to feel pleasure. It lacks the smaller nerves. But I can feel you moving down there." She commented, as he thrusted lightly. Batou put his hand beneath her head.

"That's a...shame..." He huffed, not being able resist, though he was genuinely bummed out about that fact. There was a very light...odd...noise being made as he pushed into her, which he tried to ignore.

"My...my mind though....it's racing, I can't describe it really." Motoko told him this with somewhat of a relaxed sigh. This surprised him a little, and made him pause for a second. Her voice did sound as it would if she had a racing heartbeat... He gave two hard thrusts down into her, and it clearly excited her, since she cried out "Ah, I like this, I really like this, Batou-!"

The gynoid's head nuzzled into his shoulder, and she embraced him as strongly as she was able. She wasn't faking, she was simply trying to express that this was good to her. Being sexually excited without having the physical sensations was a concept a little hard to grasp. And, while not known to Batou, she was hoping that her moans would be exciting to him, which they definitely were. Motoko suddenly held onto both sides of his head, looking directly at him as he sped up.

"I've really missed you....I didn't realize how important you were to me...until you were gone..."

"Mmm!"

He wrapped an arm underneath her, kissing her forehead. Hearing those words from her meant so much, and it reassured him that Motoko cared for him as well. Batou really wanted to thank her, but couldn't get any words out, as he felt sweet buildup within him growing which each thrust. His cock throbbed within her, producing sweet waves of pleasure. 

"Ooh, you like this don't you..."

"Oh! It feels...so nice...Ah, Motoko!

He was buried in there. Pushing into her felt incredible.

"Ahh, I'm getting close..."

The gynoid suddenly swayed it's hips a little, caressing his cock in a new direction. Batou gasped in surprise, the motion feeling super good on his throbbing sensitive member. Motoko began to do this rapidly for him, seeing as he liked it. The sudden quick sensations were his breaking point.

"Ohh, Major, THAT'S IT!"

His cum shot out fast and strong, making him cry out in raw ecstasy. Batou kept thrusting, feeling the waves of pleasure throughout his body like a shockwave. His load continued shooting out into her, filling the inside of the gynoid with his fluids. He thought he heard Motoko moan beneath him, but his head was spinning from his orgasm, making him briefly unable to focus. He noticed that he was gripping one of her hands as well. This made him briefly worried, as he hoped he wasn't gripping it too hard.

"Motoko, I-"

He stammered, gently pulling himself out of her. The faint sounds of Gabriel's feet returned, as she sniffed around curiously, possibly concerned. Batou knew she heard him yelling... He then glanced to Motoko.

"Wow..."

Not knowing what to make of that reaction he let go of her hand. The gynoid was smiling up at him, and it made Batou want to smile as well. He got off of her however, to lay down on his back, and immediately pulled her close into his arms. He began kissing the gynoid's face holding her tightly. Motoko swiped at him playfully. She seemed to want to say something, but she didn't, though Batou took a guess.

"I know you're only...downloaded into this gynoid, but I want to hold you close. This will have to do for now." He explained, turning on his side a bit to embrace her even more so. His breathing was finally starting to return to normal.

"Mmm. You really haven't changed at all. Softie." Motoko sounded completely happy, as she grabbed onto one of his arms, which was wrapped around her tightly. Batou didn't object to her calling him soft. The two were silent for a few minutes, with Batou gently caressing the hair on the gynoid. When it was calm, he took her hand, and leaned up a bit.

"So...where do we go from here?" The question itself made him nervous, but in his heart Batou didn't think Motoko would just up and leave after...well, this. Turning slightly, she gave his hand a squeeze. He voice was genuine. 

"The net is infinite. It can wait."

He couldn't keep from smiling, and pulling her close to his chest. 

He had his partner back.


End file.
